disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Orizaba's Darkest Hour!
'Atlantic: Orizaba's Darkest Hour! '''is the 16th episode of Season 17. Summary When Elena invites the Disney Junior Club to the Eclipse Festival, Orizaba the dark moth fairy is back and she not only wants to bring Avalor into eternal night, but Disney Junior Island as well! Luckily, the Disney Junior Club is ready to help Elena defeat the evil moth fairy and save the day once again. Then, while trying to stop the moth fairy, they discover that she is the birth mother of one of the PJ Masks’ nighttime enemies: Luna Girl! Plot The episode begins at the Avalor palace where Elena is getting ready for the big day: the day of the Solar Eclipse at the Eclipse Festival, which happens over Avalor once every two or three hundred years! For the occasion, Isabel has invented a Solar Projector, a telescope that can project an image of the sun on a wall, allowing everyone to watch the eclipse safely since looking directly at the sun can hurt people's eyes. While everyone else is excited, Armando is not because he fears the evil moth fairy Orizaba will appear during the eclipse. This time, everyone believed Armando's story and the smiles on their faces fade away as they remembered the last time Orizaba came during the eclipse to bring eternal night by placing a magical jewel called the Eye of Midnight on the Sun Stone so the sun wouldn't come back, but luckily, Elena saved the day by using her Scepter of Light to banish Orizaba back into the Spirit World. Shaking that thought away, Elena reminds everyone to not worry about Orizaba coming back to bring eternal night and help her get ready for the Disney Junior Club's arrival. Armando then helps Isabel and Mateo with the Solar Projector while Elena begins searching for the Scepter of Light. She looked around her bedroom until she found it under her nook, but as Elena picked it out from underneath, she banged her head and shouted "Blazes!" in pain which suddenly causes the scepter to fire a powerful beam of light that blasts the nook! Again, she needed to be careful not to mess things up or who knows what might happen when she accidentally blasts things with her scepter? Later, the Disney Junior Club arrived and they excitedly hugged and thanked Elena for inviting them to the Eclipse Festival one by one. After the hugs, Elena leads her friends to the festival where the people of Avalor were joyfully chatting away while Isabel was setting up her Solar Projector. Finally, it was time for Elena's speech as well trying her best to avoid saying any words that will make the scepter blast things. But as the guards light the torches, the evil moth fairy, Orizaba, appears before them again! She has returned once again to fulfill her goal in bringing Avalor into total darkness, but not just Avalor, she wants to bring eternal darkness to Disney Junior Island as well! Irritated, Kwazii scolds at Orizaba while Barnacles and Peso tried to calm him down as Orizaba laughed mockingly. Lucky for Avalor and Disney Junior Island, the Eye of Midnight was destroyed so there was no way for Orizaba to bring her eternal night to their homes, but with a sneer, she tells everyone that she has come up with another plan to bring eternal darkness to the world: she will find a second Eye of Midnight and also... her birth daughter will help her, which leaves Armando shocked and confused at the same time, not knowing that the moth fairy had a daughter. Orizaba lets out a heavy sigh, then decides to explain her story as she used her powers to show everyone: ''A long time ago, Orizaba began, a white haired Maruvian foolishly fell in love with the moth fairy when she was flying to find the eye of midnight and she gave birth to a baby girl, but she never loved the man, who was Luna Girl's father, she was only in love with where he knew where the Eye of Midnight is, and she fooled him into helping her find it, and she also wanted to keep her baby daughter to herself and make her a moth fairy just like her. However, the man saved the eye and baby Luna Girl with the help of Orizaba's former minions, Luna Girl's moths, and Connor's ancestor, the Maruvian wizard, who sent the man with the baby girl, and the moths back to the modern time just to be safe before Orizaba was banished back into the spirit world. Greg peered at the image and spotted a small strand of silvery white hair on the baby girl’s head. It was strange. That baby girl looked kind of familiar. Orizaba declares that she will find her birth daughter before the eclipse ends as she flies off to begin her search, leaving almost everyone in panic. Elena tries to calm everyone down just as the Disney Junior Club tried to form a plan. They need to act fast because they have only about a few minutes before Orizaba finds her birth daughter soon. Suddenly, Greg hears a familiar villain laugh and recognized it as Luna Girl's laugh! When asked what she was doing, Luna Girl explains that she is here to watch the solar eclipse, but her father wouldn't let her so she decided to go off on her own to watch it, but as she saw that everyone left, Luna Girl was frustrated as she stomped and blamed her father for it. Elena then calms Luna Girl down by telling her that Orizaba the moth fairy came and ruined the eclipse festival. Then Greg asked Luna Girl if she could help him and his friends stop Orizaba, much to everyone's surprise. But Luna Girl refused because she was a villain and that the festival is over as she begins to make her leave. But Elena gets her to stay by convincing her that if she helped stop Orizaba, then she can stay for the festival. Just thinking about it, Luna Girl was finally convinced and she followed Elena and her friends to stop Orizaba. Elsewhere, Orizaba was flying to the temple to find something that will stop the eclipse from ending. But since Elena's scepter of light destroyed the Eye of Midnight, there was nothing she can use. That is when Elena and her friends and Luna Girl arrived to stop her! However, Orizaba's attention was only on Luna Girl, as if she recognized her. That gave Kwazii some time to attack Orizaba as he used his icicle toss to throw at the moth fairy. But she dodged it and the icicle hits the temple wall, revealing a new eye of midnight! Orizaba thanks Kwazii as she flies over to retrieve it, but she was stopped by Luna Girl's luna magnet beam! With Orizaba stuck in the beam, Luna Girl drags her away from the eye and she gave her a glare as Orizaba shot a sinister grin and says "What's the matter, little Luna? You wouldn't risk hurting your mommy now, would you?" Gasping, Luna Girl lets go of the Luna magnet beam and was shocked to hear what Orizaba just said to her. Then Luna Girl snaps out of it, and snaps back at Orizaba that she was never her mother, but Orizaba responds that she is her birth mother. But just as the two were about to argue, Kwazii interrupts by blasting light magic at Orizaba and it ruined her wing. But it was just a scratch, lucky for her. Then she took the eye and flew off out of the temple to insert the second eye of midnight and stop the eclipse from ending. After Orizaba left, Luna Girl just stood there just as Greg asks her if she was okay. But she wasn’t! She just couldn’t believe all this. The moths hovered down to Luna Girl to tell her that they and her father just wanted to keep her safe from discovering the truth. Angered, Luna Girl snaps at her Moths that this is no time for any apologies as she left to stop Orizaba on her own before Connor, Amaya, and Greg could stop her. At the temple, Orizaba had already placed the second Eye of Midnight on top of the sun stone and she was already sitting on her new throne made by the night animals, when Luna Girl arrived to confront her. Orizaba was glad to see that her daughter has arrived to join her and tells her that the nighttime creatures have made a throne just for her "little princess," but Luna Girl refused to join the moth fairy and commands her to remove the Eye of Midnight from the Sun Stone. That offended Orizaba when she heard Luna Girl say that as she flew towards her and tells her that "that's not a nice way to talk to your mother" while waving a finger in front of her face. But Luna Girl just scowls at Orizaba and told her that she is not her mom. However, Orizaba didn't take that and told Luna Girl that she is, and she had proof as she pulled out a golden locket with two moth wings and a purple gem on the middle from her pocket. As she took the locket, Luna Girl opened it and much to her surprise, she found a picture of her father with Orizaba who held a baby girl with a white streak of hair. Her hands then shook when she saw that the baby girl in the picture was her, and she almost dropped the locket. However, after closing the locket, Luna Girl clutched it in her fist and then threw it to Orizaba, saying in an angry tone, that she even though she is her daughter, she would rather be a nighttime villain and stay in Disney Junior Island, than be with a moth fairy like her. Finally infuriated, Orizaba decides that maybe if her daughter won’t join her, then she’ll just have to take her in by force as she used her magic purple fog to capture Luna Girl and drag her towards just when Elena, the Disney Junior Club, and the moths arrived. When they saw Luna Girl being held captive, Sofia demands Orizaba to let go of Luna Girl at once, but the moth fairy lets out a mocking laugh as she says that they’ll have to get passed her minions first and summons all the creatures of the night to attack. The night creatures scurried towards the gang but Atlantic Kwazii used his light magic to back them off as they were all blinded by the light, and it also started weakening Orizaba. Connor and Elena took it from here as they used both of their Maruvian magic and the Scepter of Light to light a bright light at Orizaba, which weakens her more! And the more weaker Orizaba gets, the more of her magic starts loosening around Luna Girl. However, Orizaba was heading into the dark forest, and Connor and Elena had to follow her before the darkness restores her powers. In the forest, Orizaba's powers were already restored just as Elena and Connor arrived too late as Orizaba blasts her dark magic at them, and they dodged it as both Elena and Connor used every ounce of their power to make both scepter and body glow. They were both tired, but they both stayed strong as they lured the moth fairy back to the Sun Stone. Orizaba attacks the Disney Junior Club, so pushing the limits, both Elena and Connor used all of their light magic to successfully banish Orizaba back to the Spirit World, break the second Eye of Midnight into pieces, and even free their friends and Luna Girl from the moth fairy's dark magic! Luna Girl landed on her feet and ran up to touch her mother’s hand before she disappeared back into the Spirit World, she was gone and all Luna Girl could touch was thin air, a piece of Orizaba’s wing that fell on her palm, and finally, the locket. As she felt that golden metal, Luna Girl opened it and took one last look at the picture inside it before putting it inside her pocket. Just then, both Elena and Connor collapsed and Amaya and Gabe came to their rescue as they ran to catch them in time. The overuse of using her scepter and his Maruvian magic made Elena and Connor tired as they closed their eyes. After being unconscious for seven hours, Elena and Connor wakes up in bed fully recovered, much to the relief of their family and friends. Then, looking around for Greg, Connor asked where he is as Sofia tells him that he went as Gekko to find Luna Girl, who had been sad ever since Orizaba's defeat. Outside the city, Luna Girl was looking up at the full moon while her moths watched with her, just when Gekko appeared behind her and asked if she was okay. Then, he noticed that Luna Girl’s eyes looked red and puffy as if she had been crying, and she had, after Orizaba’s second defeat. Exhaling softly, Luna Girl replies that she’s fine and that she’s glad that Orizaba, or in this case, her mom, is gone, but she kind of misses her since she’s back in the Spirit World. Gekko decides to join Luna Girl and sits next to her as he says to her to not worry and that maybe next solar eclipse, she’ll get to see Orizaba again, if she doesn’t plan to bring eternal night to the world again. Suddenly, Gekko felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and Luna Girl gave him a tight hug as she says thanks and hopes that he's right. Gekko smiles and hugs her back only for a second when the two separate in awkwardness once they realized that the moths are watching and Luna Girl pulls out a twenty dollar to give to Gekko to pay him that that never happened. Still blushing and clearing his throat, Gekko says "yeah" in a awkward way and takes the dollar away from Luna Girl as they both smiled at each other, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon's Trident * Protection Power * Aqua Wings * Magic Rope * Icicle Toss * Freeze Breath * Celestial Whirlwind * Super Strength * Earth Slam * Telepathy * Magic Vines * Ultra Weeds * Light Magic Villain Motives * Orizaba: To ruin the Eclipse Festival, find her birth daughter (who is Luna Girl) and spread darkness to not only Avalor again, but also Disney Junior Island Characters * Trivia * Orizaba is revealed to be Luna Girl's birth mother. * Adolfo Moonbeam is mentioned in this episode before he was named in made his first appearance in My Mommy the Moth Fairy. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 17 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Episodes with villains Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Orizaba Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 17 images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Villain images Category:Elena of Avalor images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Complete episodes Category:Atlantic images Category:Orizaba images Category:Complete Season 17 episodes Category:Argument images